


Ocean of my Heart

by faithful_lie



Series: You and Me (were we meant to be?) [8]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drowning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Oops, Open to Interpretation, Sadness, Spirits, but i still feel the need to tag my warnings, everything i do ends up sad lately, idk - Freeform, sorry hoseok, you can actually interpret this how you want tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful_lie/pseuds/faithful_lie
Summary: He only stopped walking when the salt water was licking at the toes of his sneakers every few waves.





	Ocean of my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt; [Punch, Chanyeol - Stay with me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pcKR0LPwoYs)

 

The fog was heavier at the seafront. Of course it was. Hoseok wasn’t surprised. It rolled in in thick waves, mirroring the sea that it concealed from view. He didn’t think he’d ever seen a fog so dense.

He stumbled as the stones beneath his feet slipped, almost tumbling backwards but catching himself just at the last moment.

His way down to the waves was unduly treacherous when he could barely see a few feet ahead, the familiar beach had become alien and dangerous to him. It felt like it was trying to stop him.

He only stopped walking when the salt water was licking at the toes of his sneakers every few waves.

He moved slowly, hesitantly even, unzipping his hoody and letting it fall to the ground behind him.

_Was this really what he wanted to do?_

He nodded to himself. Yes, he wanted to do this.

In short order, his t-shirt and all his painstakingly collected wristbands joined his discarded hoodie. He knelt down to unlace his sneakers, placing them side by side, dropping his socks beside them.

He shivered from the cold as he rose back to his feet. His fingers were numb as he undid his jeans and shimmied them off too.

A sudden image of Jimin flashed into his mind. Taehyung, Seokjin, Namjoon. Even Jungkook. But he forced them away with tears welling in his eyes, thumbs hooked into the waistband of his briefs.

With a shuddering breath, he took off his final item of clothing and stepped forwards into the sea, hissing at the cold water that flowed in around his feet. It was so cold on his skin it almost seemed to burn and his shivering intensified, wracking his body with involuntary movement.

The water swelled about his thighs and he couldn’t hold in the shout of shock as he submerged his hips, the cold almost overwhelming. But still he walked on, hands trailing at his sides.

Momentary panic gripped him as the water reached his chest. His teeth were chattering and he was certain his balls had disappeared inside him at this point.

_He could turn back._

He could turn back. However, this was his final chance. So he pressed on, face so cold he couldn’t even feel that he was crying and he mistook the salt taste for that of the water all around him.

He walked until he was on tip toe to keep his mouth out of the water and then he walked a little further, fear twisting his gut. He couldn’t swim.

One final breath and then he drifted under. He closed his eyes, holding his breath for as long as he could until it slipped out in a rush of bubbles.

Just before panic gripped him, he felt a pair of cold and familiar arms taking him into their hold.

Yoongi.

Hoseok was safe.

He had made the meeting and now he would become like Yoongi – a spirit adrift in the sea.

 

~

 


End file.
